


Even Heroes Have Bad Nights

by theshizniiit



Series: Lazy Days At Avengers Tower (Domesticity & Other Stories) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Panic Attacks, sam is an angel and everyone wuvs him, the avengers are a family and no one can convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights--if they're honest, more often than not--someone ends up in Sam's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Heroes Have Bad Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff galore.

Some nights--if they're honest, more often than not-- _someone_ ends up in Sam's room. 

~

He was new to the group, new to the Tower and to the life of being a _known_ superhero, but that didn't mean he isn't an integral part of the group, no matter how new he is.

He discusses his wingpack with Tony, who talked his ear off about specs and things of the like, the conversations usually ending with something exploding or smoking as he and Tony toyed with it down in the labs. 

Bruce asked his opinion on certain therapy topics and politics, Sam being able to coax a timid smile from the man with minimal effort.

He and Clint have an ongoing prank war. Natasha gets in on it when it's verging on it's fourth month, and Thor ends up being the one who _wins_ it.

Bucky smiles softly at Sam when he enters a room and Sam introduces him to things he thinks he would like, which ends in a 7 hour Star Trek marathon one night. Bucky ends up on one side of Sam and Steve on the other. And as they venture to other movies, the room fills up and soon Steve has been shoved over to make room for Thor, who squeezes in next to Sam, his voice booming as he asks what festivities are in store for the night.

He later finds Tony on his other side and Clint tossing a DVD case into his lap, asking for suggestions on what to watch next. Natasha pops up soon after, shoving Thor aside as he protests, slotting herself in next to Sam as Bruce wanders in, sitting next to Tony.

So yeah.

Sam has absolutely no trouble fitting into this group of misfit heroes.

They like him just fine.

And he thinks they aren't too bad either, as he looks at Earth's Mightiest Heroes (himself included) all wearing pajama pants with messy hair and popcorn scattered everywhere as they laugh and argue over movie trivia.

He thinks he's gonna like it here.

~

It's Clint, the first time.

Sam isn't too surprised. Ever since they'd met, right before Sam joined the team and moved into the Tower, Clint had been there, welcoming him and making horrible bird puns.

Sam, not one to be outdone in the art of making cringe-worthy jokes, had joined in.

They became fast friends.

~

He knocks lightly and Sam snuffles awake in time to see a ruffled blond head peek from behind the door.

"Sam?" 

"Hmng?"

"Can I-uh," the archer shuffles nervously by the door, "maybe-uh. I had a nightmare."

Sam sits up, turning on the lamp by his bed. His eyes sting at the sudden light as he squints at Clint's blurry figure by the door through his lashes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." the blond answers, a touch too quickly.

"Clint..." Sam says in a warning tone.

The archer sighs and his shoulders sag before he whispers a soft, "No."

In the end, Clint spends the night in his room, sitting cross-legged on his bed in plaid pajamas and a serious case of bed-head. They talk, mostly about Clint's nightmares.

He later falls asleep on the futon across from Sam's bed, undisturbed by nightmares or terrors.

He thanks him in the morning, and Sam just slaps a hand on his shoulder says, "Anytime."

 

~

 

The word apparently got around. 

It was common knowledge that Sam was a counselor. And it was also common knowledge that the earth's mightiest heroes all had less-than-stellar childhoods and past traumas, so it wasn't strange or foreign to him that his teammates--his friends--would ask him for advice or help in whichever roundabout way they _did_ end up asking.

He didn't really anticipate a super soldier knocking on his door at 3 am asking if he can _"just stay in here with you?_ " because he's having a difficult night.

But he doesn't mind.

 

~

 

Natasha knocks on his door on a Monday night. He mumbles a sleepy _'come in'_ and then is met with the sight of the red-haired spy in a too-big sweater.

She plops down next to him on the bed and he throws an arm over her shoulders as they nestle into the covers.

"I had a dream about-my life- _before_." She whispers, "Couldn't get back to sleep." 

He nods.

Because he gets it.

Natasha shuffles closer and is asleep within the hour.

 

~

On Tuesday night, it's Bucky.

Sam lets him in and Bucky thanks him in a low voice, before walking over to the futon and flopping down.

Sam throws a cover over him, before he returns to his own bed.

Bucky tells him about HYDRA in a small voice, the particular memory that plagues him that night, and Sam just listens. 

Bucky falls asleep soon after.

It's the best sleep he's gotten in months.

~

 

On Wednesday, it's Thor. Sam can tell because the knock is a bit too loud.

He's awake this time.

He gets up to open he door and looks up at the Norse god in all his blond glory, his hair mussed and his eyes tired.

"Son if Wil," Thor booms, "I-ah. Seem to be having a most...dreadful night." he confesses, "May I stay in your quarters for while? You have a most unusually soothing presence, my friend."

Sam laughs, "Sure, man. No problem."

That night Thor sits on the futon and Sam sits on his bed, and he tells Sam of his brother. How they used to be so close when they were children, how they grew apart and Loki grew angry, and of his death.

Sam listens.

Thor falls asleep, a weight off his shoulders.

~

On Thursday it's Tony. And he's jittery and breathing heavy, the panic attack having forced him from sleep and running to a safe place.

So he ends up at Sam's door.

Then he ends up on the futon, Sam telling him to imitate his breathing.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Repeat._

When he calms down he blathers on about tech and upgrades for his suit until he can think straight again.

Sam hands him a cup of coffee, and he learns about the black hole during the Chautari attack on Manhatten.

He understands Stark a little better now.

~

On Friday Sam has the worst nightmare he's had in years.

His mind fills with visions of Riley--the two of them smiling and laughing like how they used to--before it turns dark. Suddenly he's in the air and Riley is looking him dead in the eye as he's hit, his body crumbling and burning and Sam can't do _anything_ -

He wakes up with a scream.

He curls in on himself, resting his forehead on his knees as he tries to breathe, his breath coming in stuttered gasps and his heart beating out of his chest.

He hears a faint creak and a hand on his back as he feels the bed dip and another hand take his own.

"Sam?"

It's Natasha.

He takes his time answering, getting his breath back before he lifts his head, only to be confronted with his entire team, sitting on his bed, looking at him.

Tony sits next to Bruce who is by Sam's left knee, while Steve, Thor and Bucky sit on his right, Natasha sits right next to him and Clint strolls in with some tea, putting it on Sam's night table before sitting on Sam's other side.

"You okay?" Bruce asks, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Yeah." Sam chokes.

"Sam..." Clint says in a warning tone.

Sam sighs and his shoulders slump, "No."

"Want to talk about it?" Steve offers, folding his legs and shuffling closer.

Sam hesitates, then nods. He does want to talk about it.

So he does.

And they all listen.

And by the end, Sam looks around at his friends-Natasha holding his hand and Clint folded in next to him, Bruce leaning on Thor and Tony trying to make him laugh--and he realizes his hands have stopped shaking and his breathing comes easier.

They are all formidable and dangerous, but right now--as his friends circle round to comfort him--they're just people, Sam thinks. Not the product of training or brainwashing or lost friends, siblings or comrades-but people who are just trying to figure out life, just like everyone else.

And so Earth's Mightiest Heroes might be an appropriate title, but along the way they've also become a family, and Sam thinks he's gonna like it here.

He falls asleep with his head on Nat's shoulder and his hand tangled in Steve's.

He already does.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
